Isn't it a-meow-sing?
by plagg
Summary: Adrien is curious to why Marinette is acting so differently towards him. What if he gets the chance to work with her in a project? Will he finally be able to know the truth? It's my very first story, and I really suck at summary's. Read on to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1: Purr-fect Partnership

_Hiya there! So, I'm kinda new to writing fanfictions, but I hope that doesn't stop you from reading this short story of mine. Please do not refrain from giving me reviews on how to improve my work, though I wish that you be polite. That is all, carry on, lovelies._

* * *

Adrien was never too sure why their class representative, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would always stutter around him. She seemed so comfortable around everyone else, but to him, she'd become a red-stuttering mess. _Which is kinda adorable_. Being Chat Noir, his curiosity got the best of him and he knew that he'd find out before the week ended.

* * *

The day went on pretty normal for the two secret supeheroes. Chloe and her annoying comments, Alya going on about Ladybug and how she was awesome, or should I say, _paw_ some? And of course, both Marinette and Adrien arrived late once more in Madame Bustier's class.

"Dude, why are you always late?" Nino questioned Adrien, as he pointed out their teacher's sigh as his best friend and Marinette moved to their seats in silence. He shook his head and faced towards front to take down notes, knowing that he'd just be scolded at if he replied.

Meanwhile, the two ladies behind them passed notes to each other as Madame Bustier continued on her lecture. Alya passed a note under the table, being discreet. 'What's up with _you and Adrien_ always being late?' Marinette raised an eyebrow at the note, a small blush made its way on her cheeks at the mention of her ultimate crush's name. 'I just overslept, as usual.'

Marinette's hands clasped together nervously and hoped that her best friend would believe her and not press the subject even more. The hero glanced at Alya, having anticipated her reaction, and when she was about to write her reply, Madame Bustier called everyone's attention, the teacher's eyes locked on them specifically.

"Okay, class, we will be having a pair project on the classic, Romeo and Juliet. But there will be a twist, the scene will not be in Verona, Italy. It will happen in Ancient Egypt." Everyone stared at their teacher with shock and confusion after they heard the brief details of their project. There was a silence for two minutes before Chloe broke it.

"Adrikins will be my partner." The female blonde looked at Marinette with a smug smirk before a hand pat her shoulder. Madame Bustier smiled at Chloe and motioned for her to sit down. Marinette choked back a laugh. _Serves her right._

Adrien shuddered at the thought of being partnered with his childhood friend. He looked behind and chuckled as the raven-haired lady covered her mouth at the soft noise she made. Marinette turned red as she noticed the gorgeous model looking at her. She looked back toward their teacher, burning up at his stare.

"Sorry, Ms Bourgeouis. I will be choosing your partners." Once again, they all stared at her, shocked but this time accompanied by numerous gasps, Chloe's being the loudest.

Adrien's eyes brighten as he started to think about it. _This may be the chance to find out why Marinette is so different with me. Please pair me up with Marinette._ Madame Bustier picked up her folder, reading out the names of those being paired. Most pairs described as unusual, others, quite interesting.

"Le Chien Kim and Alix Kubdel." Chuckles were heard around the room as the rivals glared at each other.

"Chloe Bourgeouis and Nathaniel Kurtzberg."

A shocked gasp echoed in the room, the source being none other than Chloe. All eyes land on the blonde lady, including her most precious Adrikins, and caused Chloe to just huff. Adrien tuned out as the rest of class were being paired up and gave Nino a high-five when he was paired with his crush, Alya.

Alya gasped and turned towards a now laughing Marinette, clearly amused at the newly-formed pair. Adrien unconsciously smiled as he heard Marinette's carefree laugh, and rested his chin on his hand as his name is called.

"Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

It was now Alya's turn to laugh at Marinette, who turned her head to the front as she finds out her partner. Her face turns red, her blue as the night eyes blinking as she spaced out. Oh _mon dieu_. Adrien let out a small 'Yes.' and turned towards his partner with a familiar grin. This is about to get a- _meow_ -sing.

"Well, hello there _partner_."


	2. Chapter 2: Meow-cha Cakes

_Well, here's the second chapter! I thank you guys super-ultra-mega much for the reviews I got from the very first chapter. I got all tingly inside as I was reading them, hehe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, lovelies!_

* * *

It would've been an understatement if Marinette claimed that she was happy, because if anyone glanced at her, they would say that she was definitely ecstatic. She turned red as her alter-ego's suit and her eyes were wider than they've ever seen. Alya smirked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Adrien's words seemed to ring a bell of familiarity, but she set that aside and dwelled on the fact that her super-ultra-mega crush was going to be her partner. In a fricking Romeo and Juliet presentation. Couldn't this day get any better?

"H-hi there, gorgeous- I mean, A-adrien." Marinette stuttered, raising a hand to wave at the green-eyed beauty in front of her.

Adrien's eyebrows were furrowed as she stuttered, wondering if he had scared her once more. He shook the thought away and gave the girl a kind smile that would make any girl swoon. He felt a tug on his jacket pocket and looked down and saw his kwami, Plagg, making a teasing face.

With a roll of his eyes, Adrien looked back up at Marinette, who's cheeks were still flushed, staring at him. He glanced towards Alya, his partner's best friend who moved out of her seat and motioned for him to take the vacant spot. He shot her a grateful smile before scooting down on the seat and turning towards a very quiet Marinette.

"Hi Mari. Is it okay for me to call you that?" He asked as a small smile played on his lips to at least be friendly.

Marinette grinned, her hands clenched tightly underneath the desk, nodding her head. "Yes, t-that be great. You're so awesome- That's awesome..." She blabbered as she rubbed her neck, looking down at the table. Adrien shook his head, the smile still planted on his lips.

"Great! So, partner, I hope that we can do this well together. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, I'd really like to change that." He mumbled, the smile replaced by an apologetic frown.

Marinette immediately turned towards Adrien, and shook her hands at him. _Oh mon dieu. I didn't mean for this to happen. Agh, this all my fault._ She groaned and after a few moments of thinking, her blue eyes brightened up and and idea slipped into her mind.

"Hey Adrien, no need to be _feline_ bad. I'm _purr_ -ty _paw_ -sitive that this project will be great." She said in a soft voice, not sure if he'd appreciate the cat puns.

Adrien raised his head as a grin formed on his lips, hearing the girl's puns. He laughed, his mood clearly better than just a few moments ago. Marinette did a discreet fist bump, successfully cheering up her crush. _I owe you one_ , _Chaton_.

"I didn't know that you appreciated puns as well, Mari. Well, would you like to work on this later? Maybe accompanied by some _meow_ -cha cakes?" He cupped his face and looked towards the girl with a small smirk. A smirk that resembled someone else's.

Marinette could swear that she felt a blush make its way on her cheeks, but she was too focused on the fact that he basically asked her out. Maybe not in the way she expected but he did invite her to meet outside school, and have some Matcha/Green Tea cakes. She squealed inside and nodded her head silently at Adrien, excited for school to end sooner.

The two secret superheroes heard a cough and turned towards its source, Alya, who was smirking at the them. "Meet up after school, hm? How cute is that." She turned towards Marinette and sent her a not-so-very discreet wink as she nudged Nino's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Cute..." Nino mumbled, rubbing the nudged shoulder with a frown.

Marinette's eyes widened and gave Alya the 'WTF. Shush!' look, the latter merely shrugged it off with a grin. The black-haired lady made eye contact with Adrien who seemed to have cheeks just as pink as hers. She unconsciously smiled at him as he glared at the couple playfully, before turning towards his own partner. She gasped and jumped, and hid her face with her hands as Adrien chuckled.

"Well, Mari, let's talk about our _meow_ -velous project, shall we?"


End file.
